Arguments of Love
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: Newlywed Lily and James have just moved into their first home and can't figure out where to place the picture. The result? An argument. The outcome? Padfoot proposing to Prongs. Series of one-shots of arguments L & J find themselves in through life.
1. The Flowers

AN: Major changes in my life. I moved! For the first time in my life! And across the country too! Ahh, during my senior year too. Short story short, my daddy lost his job, we lost our house and now I'm currently living with my aunt and uncle. Pro's and con's about everything. But one thing that hasn't changed is my writing! I need to write more. I don't write as much as I do. I am hoping once JK Rowling reveals more about the relationship between Lily and James via Pottermore, I'll get more story ideas. I love Pottermore! I was one of the 1 million who gain early access. It's freaking sweet. Can't wait till the other books open up!

Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: It's been so long since I've last written one of these that I almost forget to add one. I iz not JK Rowling. I iz a senior in highscool.

Lily eyed the wall, closing one eye to get a different perspective. James groaned. He knew she was going to talk and he had to stop it.

"Lily, it's fine! It looks perfect right the way it is! We don't need to move it around anymore." James hoped Lily would listen. He'd been moving that stupid picture frame for the past half hour. If she was going to tell him to move it another inch, James knew he would internally combust.

Lily starting panning the room with her eyes, taking in every detail. "Honey, can you tilt it slightly to the right? Oh! And then the lamp we got from our reception can go over by the couch! Yes, that would be perfect!"

"Lily, I'm going crazy here! Why does the stupid frame need to be tilted to the left-"

"Right, James, it needs to be titled to the right." Lily corrected. James closed his eyes. He choose his next words carefully.

"I truly and honestly love you, Lily. Really I do, but it's only a stupid picture! Of weirdly designed flowers no less! We have to unload a ton more of boxes, Hun, and if we spend half an hour trying to decide where everything does, I might just pull out my hair and you know how much I love my hair."

"Do you not remember who gave me that picture? My mother, James, my mother!" Lily tried to fight back the tears. "Who, in case you forgot, is dead! It's the last thing she gave to me before she died! If you don't want to help then leave! Go play Quidditch with Sirius or whatever! Go fall off your broom for all I care!"

"Lily, crap." James knew he messed up. "Honey, I don't hate the picture and I don't think it's weird. I didn't forget about your moth-" Lily interrupted him.

"Just go, James. It obviously you lost interest a while ago. I'll do it myself." James tried to answer but Lily, with fire in her eyes, just pointed out the door. James knew he had lost. He grabbed his cost and headed out the door and on the stop, apparated over to Sirius' place.

When James returned three hours, he didn't return empty handed. Padfoot, Moony and him had stopped by the store to pick up some of Lily's favorite treat, chocolate frogs, and a dozen white roses.

The lights in the house were all turned off when James entered except for a lamp. Lily must have brought that in from the van herself. Lily was sleeping upon a couch that they had recently purchased. James and her had decided that they would decorate their very first house together muggle style. It was an idea James had, he saw it as a perfect "date". They had started that morning, starting with the couch. Once it was in the house, they became a little occupied for the next few hours. The joy of finally being married and owning their own house together had filled them with so many strong emotions that before they knew it, their lips meet, clothes came off and passion was brewed. They feel asleep afterwards, exhausted, and decided to get back to work when they awoke. They had started with the picture of the flowers.

James smiled as he looked at his wife. The thought of Lily as his wife filled James with so much love. He couldn't believe he had actually done it! He had married Lily. The Lily Evans; the same Lily Evans his mates said he would never have a chance with, nonetheless marry. Well, he showed them. His life was complete.

He walked over to the couch where Lily was sleeping and gently pulled her hair away from her face. The expression displayed was that of complete serenity. She held no worries on her face as she slept. None of this Voldemort junk was concerning her as she lay asleep. James loved seeing Lily like this; so peaceful. It had been a while since he had seen Lily so at peace.

Ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts, the reality of the real world and all the things concerning this guy named Voldemort had gotten Lily in a complete wreck. It certainly didn't help that her parents had been murdered a month before the wedding. James still shuddered at the thought. He had never seen Lily in such a mess and it made him want to throw up. Lily was always in control and when she found out her parents were dead; it was like she had died herself.

James shook all the thoughts about death, murder and Voldemort away from his mind. It was his and Lily's time to be happy. Especially Lily. She deserved to be happy.

Lily let out a small snore and it brought a smile to James' face. He never would have guessed that Lily snored and he found it very amusing. It was going to take time to get used to. Sometime she snored so loud, it would wake him up in the middle of the night.

Lily suddenly woke to find James standing near her, holding chocolate and flowers in his arms. She yawned, stretched and leaned herself up, sitting crossed legged.

"Who's the chocolate for?" She inquired.

"Oh, you know, Padfoot decided he would declare his undying love for me and gave me chocolate and flowers in the process. He even popped the question. It was a very romantic moment for us, well until he realized he lost the ring. You should have been there. Oh, do you want some?" James smirked. Lily threw a pillow at him.

"You jerk, hand it here. I'm starving." Lily reached her arm forward to grab the frogs and the flowers but James stepped back, smiling, getting out of Lily's reach.

"Who says I want to share? Padfoot gave it to me, not you."

"Potter, did you know you bite your lip when you're lying? You're doing it right now. Now give me the chocolate!" Lily got up and held her palm out.

"You know what? I think the picture of the flowers, the one your mum gave you, needs to be titled to the right. What do you think?"

"Oh, no you don't! You can't change the subject like that!" James smirked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh really? I think I just did and you know what? I'm think I'm going to do it again." And he walked up to her and kissed her. Her arms automatically wrapped around him, and he pulled her closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Their lips molded perfectly together and just as it was getting serious, Lily pulled back and asked, "Where would we be if we didn't argue all the time?"

AN: So much easier to write a one-shot than writing a 5 paragraph analytical essay on Frankenstein or Hamlet in AP Lit.


	2. The Fish Accident

AN: I originally had planned the previous One-Shot as part of a series of One-Shots of arguments that Lily and James faced during their relationship. When I finished writing it and posted in online, I decided against it. However, I came up with this idea about the fish and decided to go back to my previous idea of multiple one-shots. Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Lo siento.

**Summer before Lily and James' 5th year at Hogwarts**_  
><em>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lily, having been rudely wakened up, shot up in bed, alerted by the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her head raced around in all directions in her room, trying to find the source of the noise. Her emerald eyes rested on her window, where an owl sat perched on the landing, a piece of parchment wrapped in string, and tied to its leg.

Hoping the letter was from her friend, Alice, Lily leaped from her bed, almost tripping with every step she took, opened the window, allowed the owl to come in and untied the letter. It wasn't from Alice but _Potter_.

**YOU KILLED MY FISH, EVANS!**

Now, normally, Potter's letters found themselves in Lily's rubbish bin, but Lily was so confused about the meaning of this that Lily had to know what in Merlin's name he talking about. She found a quill and began scribbling her reply, on the same piece of parchment, underneath what he had written.

_What are you talking about, Potter? I'm nowhere near your fish or you, thankfully. _

She rolled the paper back up, retied it and sent the letter and the owl on its way, awaiting Potter's reply. The owl came back 20 minutes later.

**Well, you see, I was thinking about your luscious hair, your sumptuous body, and fiery eyes, Evans, and I was in such a complete daze, that I had forgotten to feed my fish. As a result, he starved and died. Ergo, YOU KILLED MY FISH! I demand that you buy me a new one. **

_Potter, I'm not buying you a fish. And stop thinking about me like that! It's creepy. Why would your parents even trust you with a fish? _

**But, you have to buy me a new fish! You KILLED mine! It's only fair! And, I'll have you know, my parents didn't give me the fish but Padfoot did! Can you imagine how hurt he'd be when he found out that you killed the fish? You murderer! Heartless, thoughtless murderer! How do you live with yourself? **

_I'm not even going to answer that._

**Ah, but Evans, you just did. **

_Sod off. _

**Want to go on a date with me? **

…

**I'll take that as a yes! I'll pick you up today at noon? We can go to the pet store and get a fish! You would be paying, of course. **

_Potter, if you take even one step towards me or my house, I will literally curse you so badly, you'd wish you'd never be born. _

**Ok, so no date. But you're still obligated to buying me a fish.**

_Do you even know what 'obligated' means? And no, I'm not. It's your own bloody fault that you forgot to feed your own bloody fish! Now, leave me alone Potter or so help me Merlin, my next reply will come with a hex. _

**Do you even want to know what my fish's name was? **

…_what…_

"**Will you go on a date with me, Evans"**


	3. No Energy

AN: Usually I don't update this fast but the ideas are flowing into me! I'm so excited. But you know would make me even more excited? Reviews! I have people adding this to their Favorites and Alert lists but no reviews? C'mon guys, I need some sort of motivation to keep writing. Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own anything. It's sad.

No Energy

Lily yawned, straining to keep her eyes open. She had to stay awake. There was no way she was going to fall asleep during her rounds with Potter. She felt another yawn forming and she tried desperately to fight it.

"Tired much?" James laughed, watching his fellow Head fight her drowsiness.

"How do you do it?" Lily felt energy draining out of her with each step she took. James turned to look at Lily, a puzzled expression written on his face.

"How do I do what?"

"Stay awake! Have all that bloody energy! With rounds, the homework the professors feel to file up every flipping day, and trying to manage my social life, I have barely been able to get four hours of sleep! Four bloody hours! I'm running on no energy." The yawn the came next only affirmed what Lily had been saying.

James ran his hand through his unruly hair, messing it up even further and shrugged.

"I don't know. Haven't really put much thought to it. Do you need something to wake you up?" James smirked but Lily's eyes were half close and went unnoticed by her. She barely heard what he had said.

"Mhm." Next thing she new, she was pinned up to the wall, James' lips on her own. She felt his hands slid down to her waist, eliminating all space between them, his lips moving tenderly against hers. Before she could realize what was she was going, she found herself kissing him back; one hand on the nape of his neck, the other running wildly through his hair. Fire burned through her, bringing passion with it. She gasped for breath and James took this opportunity to slip his tongue in. Lily felt a moan escape her throat. He tasted so sweet. Then it hit her. She was snogging James! Lily's eye flew open and using all her energy she had gained, pushed James away. Lily noticed James had a dazed look on his face; like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

Lily walked up to James and slapped him hard across the cheek, a prominent mark left behind. "I can't believe you! You just took advantage of me! You cockroach! That's sexual harassment. I'm reporting you to Dumbledore!" Before Lily could take two steps, she felt herself being tugged back and forced to turn to face James.

"You kissed me back." Lily noticed James was being completely serious. Lily gasped at his accusation.

"No, I did not!" Even Lily could tell how horrible a lie that was.

"And you call me the cockroach? You won't even admit you played a part in that snog! Bloody heck, Lily, why won't you just admit it!" The weariness Lily had felt before was replaced entire by furry and rage.

"Admit what, Potter? Fine, I kissed you back but that's because I didn't cognitively recognize what the bloody heck was going on! You bloody well know that you took advantage of me! Now let go off my arm, Potter!" James yelled, releasing his grip and throwing his arms in the air.

"You know what, Evans? I'm done with you! I can't believe I've wasted 7 bloody years on you. I've worked my butt off this year, trying to mature, actually doing my homework for once, cutting pack on the pranks and you still think I'm some sort of ignorant, egotistical fool! Just when I thought we were becoming friends, you prove to me that it was all just an act. I give up. I'm through." He started to walk away.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. His words, Lily realized, pierce her to her heart. How she hated that boy!

"James Potter, get your bloody self over here! I'm not done with you!" James stopped and slowly turned around.

"Oh, yeah?" Hurt dripped with every word he spoke. Lily winced, hating herself for causing him so much pain. She groaned and found herself running up to him, wrapping her arms around him, pushing her lips onto his.

"Bloody jerk," Lily mumbled against his lips as they continued snogging in the corridors.


	4. The Color Green

AN: I s_hould _be studying for my AP Calc test but I really wanted to type this up. In fact, I think I might get started with the other 2 ideas that are currently flying around in my head. Oh, and where are the reviews? I have a lot of people favoriting it but no reviews? Please? Pretty please? Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Nope.

**The Color Green**

11 year old James was bored. He and his fellow mates were currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, purposely avoiding their homework.

"Sirius, we have got to do a prank on someone. I'm about to die from boredom," James complained.

"Thank you! I was thinking the same thing." Sirius starched his head, thinking of a prank to perform. It was just then, a certain red hair fellow Gryffindor had just come down from her dorm and sat herself in front of one of the tables, pulling out quills, ink and parchment. Sirius starting grinning. James, seeing this grin, new exactly where his friend's mind went too. He felt the corners of his lip turn into a grin. Remus, upon seeing his friend's grins knew something was up. He followed their line of sight. His eyes rested on Lily Evans. He frowned.

"Really, you guys? She's doing her homework! Something, which we should be-" Sirius cut him off.

"Shh, be quiet, Remus. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, James?"

"I can't decide between green or neon pink."

"Green, defiantly green." Before Remus could even guess what they were planning, both Sirius and James got up from their seats from the couch resting in front of the fireplace and causally walked over towards Lily, placing a certain stride in their steps.

The two boys sat in the adjacent chairs next to the poor girl. Lily upon hearing the noise, looked up and smiled.

"Hi, James, Sirius." 11 year old Lily was innocent enough to miss the boy's mischievous grins. "What's up?"

It was Sirius who spoke first. "Oh, nothing. James and I were wondering what your favorite color was." Lily, perplexed by the random question, took a couple of seconds before responding.

"Purple. The royal purple kind." Sirius and James exchanged looks, their grins growing wider if possible.

"Well, what do you think of the color green?" James asked the question. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Um, it's an ok color, I guess." She paused. "Why do you ask?" Slowly, so Lily wouldn't notice, James pulled out his wand from his back pocket.

"No particular reason." James and Sirius started standing up.

"Catch you later, Lily," Sirius said, allowing James to stand behind the poor girl, and muttered a spell under his breath, and walked away quietly with Sirius following.

Remus was not happy when they returned.

"I can't believe you two." It was then, a high pitched scream filled the air of the Common Room.

"JAMES BLOODY POTTER! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Sirius and James burst out laughing, their sides hurting. Lily ran over to the boys and stared James in the face. The fire in her eyes literally caused James to take a step back.

"..NOW," James couldn't help himself, but Lily looked so hilarious with green hair, he continued laughing.

"And what if I don't?" James inquired when he was finally able to catch his breath. Next thing he knew, a fist was flying in his face, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. His face started to throb and he felt blood in his mouth. Remus and Sirius eyes widened in shock. They defiantly did not expect t_hat_ to happen.

"What the heck?" James managed to pick himself back up. "What in Merlin's name was that for?" James cupped his nose, trying not to get blood on his clothes.

"Change my hair now or I kick you in places that shouldn't be kicked."

"You know what, Evans, I don't think I'm going to now after you freaking punched me! C'mon Sirius, Remus, let's get out of here. I think I'm getting hungry." With that, the three friends walked out of the portrait, leaving a seething Lily Evans with green hair.

"Potter, come back here now!" But James was already out of the room, heading down to the kitchens, snickering to himself. He could defiantly have some fun with Evans.


	5. That Toy

AN: Here's another one! Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**That Toy**

Lily felt like giving Potter a good punch. In the face. They were performing their normal rounds as Heads and Potter felt the need to bring along that stupid _toy _of his. It was only mid September and Lily knew if he continued to be this annoying, there would be no way she'd be able to survive a whole year doing patrol with him. She groaned. She's not quite sure why it bothered her as much as it did but it did. Release and catch. Release and catch. He had been repeating this pattern for the past 20 minutes. It was finally, when he released it again, Lily stretched forth her hand and caught the tiny ball in her hands before he could.

"How'd you catch that?" James looked dumbfounded at Lily. She smirked. She held the Snitch in her palm, examining the object. She shrugged.

"Quite easily." She released it and caught it, seconds later. James couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bloody heck, Evans, why aren't you on the Quidditch team? We could use a good Seeker like you!"

"Never felt like it. Not sure what the big deal is with this ball. It's simple to catch." She released it again and let it fly a couple yard ahead of her and she snatched it out of the air. James felt his jaw drop.

"Merlin, Evans! You have to try out! I'm holding try outs next week. You have to come." James felt like getting down on his knees if he'd know if it would work.

"Look, Potter, no. I don't want too." Lily was getting annoyed with his pestering and James felt a little annoying at Evans as well. Why wouldn't she try out? He never would have guess Lily would have mad Seeker skills. As Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it was his job to pick players and in all his years of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts, he had never seen anyone so bloody brilliant as Lily.

"Pleeeeease?" James tried to put on his best pleading face. This only made Lily get even further annoyed. She felt like screaming.

"Potter, you are so annoying, you know that? I said no! Here, have your stupid ball back." She literally shoved it into his chest. She began walking down the hall, leaving Potter where he was. James couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his lips. He had just learned something new about Lily. This tiny detail just put Lily even up higher on a pedestal. James ran his hand through his hair. He loved Lily even more. He just had to get Lily to see him as something other than an arrogant git. As he started to catch up to her, he started wondering what else he didn't know about Lily and how he could try to learn all of Lily's little secrets.

AN: I've decided I wont' post up another chapter till I get 10 reviews. That's not asking too much? I'm desperate here!


	6. Socks, Socks, and More Socks!

AN: I think I like writing when James and Lily are married. Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Socks, Socks and More Socks!**

Lily Potter glared at the black objects which looked like had been tossed on the floor. They lay wrinkled in a heap near the front of the door. She wanted to pull her hair out in anger. This was the fifth time this week she saw her husband's bloody socks on the floor! And it was only Tuesday for Merlin's sake!

She groaned, one arm hugging her very pregnant belly while the other leaned down and snatched up the stupid socks. She made her way towards the bedroom , to put them in the basket, when she saw them. More of James' bloody socks on the floor! In the bed room! Lily threw the socks, and screamed. Potter was going to get it when he came home. She smirked as a genius plan came to her mind. Being able to come up with excellent ideas comes naturally when you live with James Potter, the infamous leader of the Marauders. She picked up all of his dirty socks she found and tucked them away.

It was 6 o'clock when Lily heard the front door open and close.

"Lily, I'm home!" James shouted.

Lily, who was hiding behind the couch, popped up and started throwing his dirty, foul smelling socks.

"This. Is. For. Leaving. Your. Bloody. Socks. Around. The. House!" She threw a sock for each word, aiming directly at his face. James, who was completely unprepared for the attack, stood dumbfounded as his socks smacked his face. He had the unfortunate pleasure of taking a whiff as one sock hit his nose and about gagged.

"I swear, James Potter, if I see one more bloody sock of yours lying around the house, I'm kicking you out!"

"Err, Lily, do you really think that would be necessary? Kicking me out, I mean? They're only _socks_. " Lily's eye widened in disbelief at the fact that James couldn't see the seriousness of it.

"Only socks? I've found 5 bloody pair of your filthy socks all around the house in the past 2 days! 2 days!" She held up two fingers to add emphasis. "This isn't about socks; this is about you learning to pick up after yourself! I'm not your mother!"

James smirked. "Ah, but you are the mother of my child." He causally walked over towards his pissed off, overly emotional, very pregnant wife who was currently glaring daggers at him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and she tried to push him off, too furious for a hug. It was finally, when Lily realized he wouldn't let go, Lily starting sobbing into his shoulder.

"I just want this baby out of my stomach, James. Make him come out of my tummy. I want to be able to see my feet again!" James, trying to hide his laugh, soothed Lily, gently petting her hair.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. You still have another month to go." Lily lifted up her head and looked James in the eyes.

"Please, James? Pretty please?" Lily pouted her lips. James groaned knowing she wouldn't like his answer.

"I really wish I could, flower, but I can't. The baby still needs another month to develop. You'll have to go just a little bit longer without seeing your feet." Lily unwrapped herself from her husband, walked towards the door, picked up a few socks and threw them at James.

"Then at least learn to pick up your socks!"


	7. Quaffle

AN: I was having a hard time thinking up of another Argument idea when they were married. I have ideas of when they are in Hogwarts but none when they were married and I wanted to post another one when they were married. I was reading Fanfiction and the idea of Lily and James aruguing over the name for their cat came to mine and thus the result is below. Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

**Quaffle**

"Quaffle?" Lily raised her eyes skeptically at her husband. "Quaffle? You really want to name the cat Quaffle?" James ran a hand through his hair.

"At least I didn't suggest Bludger! That would be worse!"

"James, we are not naming our new cat after Quidditch equipment!" James was about to say something but stopped himself. He thought for a moment, mouthing something inaudible to his wife then smirked.

"I got it! Deeogee! It's perfect!"

"James, that's even worse! We are not naming the_ cat '_Dog'!"

"Not Dog, Deeogee. D-O-G. Get it? It's bloody brilliant!" Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"What about Henry? A simple, sensible name." James frowned like a little boy being told Christmas was cancelled.

"Henry? You can't be serious, Lily! That name is so boring! Plus, it's way too close to the name Harry."

"Well it's better than Quidditch equipment and Dog!" Lily started to feel her temper flare but knowing she couldn't raise her voice any louder in fear of waking up their son.

"D-O-G!" James corrected. James started to pout, desperately hoping it would work. "Please, flower, please, anything other than Henry!"

Lily sighed, hating it when James used _that_ face on her. She knew the real reason why he wanted the cat named Quaffle. Ever since they had been under house arrest, James had been going crazy. He, or Lily, weren't allowed to leave under any circumstance. This meant that James wasn't able to go out on his weekly Quidditch games with Padfoot. Withdrawal was killing him and it pained Lily to see him like it. To make matters worse, Dumbledore had just come by earlier in the week, taking James' invisibly cloak, so that he wouldn't be tempted to leave. It was Moony who thought it might be a good idea to get a pet to help perk up James. Padfoot had suggested a dog but Lily had to put her foot down. Having a dog meant basically having another child. She has having a hard enough time as it is with Harry; she certainly didn't need another "child" in the house. Dumbledore had said no the dog as well, saying that with a dog, it would need walks and with already being under house arrest, there was no away a dog would fit into the picture. She groaned, knowing she would have to give in.

"Alright, you win! That cat can be named Quaffle!"

James, thinking he misheard his wife sputtered out a "What?" Lily slowly walked towards her husband, wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes.

"I said, you win. We can name the cat Quaffle." James, ecstatic that his wife finally saw eye to eye with him, lifted her up and twirled her around, laughing. After a couple spins, he gently set her down and kissed her nose.

"You are the best," James whispered seductively in Lily's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling the other how you wanted to name the cat, D-O-G." James shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yeah, about that, let's forget I even brought it up." Lily laughed, leaned up and gave James a quick peck on the lips.

"Deal. But you have to do the litter box."


	8. Without The Cap

AN: I originally had planned it to be with just Lily and James, but the others kind of just POP into it. Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Nada.

**Without The Cap**

Lily groaned as she pushed herself off the bed and headed towards the loo. It was nearly 3 am when her bladder decided it had to go to the bathroom. Badly.

Afterwards, instead of heading back to her bed where her husband was currently sleeping, she found herself in the kitchen, looking for a nighttime snack. She opened the fridge and was nearly blinded by the light. Once her eyes were adjusted, her eyes scanned the fridge for the chocolate cake that Remus had so kindly brought over the other day as a house warming gift.

She smiled as she found the cake next to the open jug of milk. She was about to pull out the cake when she paused. Open jug of milk? Lily frowned. That's not right. The milk was supposed to have a cap on it. Lily knew she always put the cap back on after using it so that meant James was the culprit. Who leaves the bloody cap off the milk?

Before she could stop herself, she pulled out the milk and stormed into the bedroom, flipped on the lights, causing James to stir awake, and stand next to his side of the bed.

"What's this?" Lily held out the milk. James, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, groggily looked towards the object.

"Uh, milk?"

"I know that! But what was it doing in the fringe without a cap on, James? No cap!"

"Because I didn't put it back on?" James was seriously confused. What was wrong with placing milk in the fringe without a cap? The milk tasted fine with or without the cap.

"James, you never put milk in a fringe without the cap! The cap keeps the milk fresh and keeps germs and bacteria away!" James, fully awake from his wife's yelling, shifted so he was sitting in bed.

Before James could think of something to say, a loud POP came from the living room, followed by "Prongs? Lily!" Lily groaned as she heard Sirius' voice.

"What's Sirius doing here?" Completely forgetting about their current argument, Lily and James made their way to the Living Room.

They found Sirius sitting neatly on one of the couches, the telly remote in hand.

"Err, Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked, running a head through his hand.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here since you guys have the telly. I figured you guys wouldn't mind. Oh sweet, you brought milk! How kind of you, Lily dear." Sirius grabbed the jug and started drinking straight from the jug. Lily felt her eyes nearly pop out.

"SIRIUS! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Sirius, with a milk moustache, looked up to Lily, confused.

"Drinking milk? I've been starving. I'm out at my place. Haven't had the time to pick up. Been busy with Order assignments."

"You could have at least used a glass! That's disgusting!" Lily was furious and disgusted at the lack of manners Sirius presented.

"How is that disgusting? I drink from the jug all the time and you never complain." It was James who had spoken up. Lily spun around, casting a look of disbelief at her husband.

"You do what?" Lily practically screamed. She heard Sirius laughing behind her.

James, knowing he was in even more trouble, tried to find a way out of this. The outcome was him running a hand through his hair.

"First, you put the milk in the fridge without the cap and now I find out you drink from the jug?" James was about to speak, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Whoa, Prongs, you don't put the cap back on? Even I think that's ridiculous! Everyone knows you put the cap back on!"

"Seriously, Padfoot, you too? It's only milk! Who cares if there is a cap or not!"

"Prongs, mate, it's like putting your feet on your pillow instead of your head. It's not right. Everything has its proper place."

"Thank you, Sirius. Finally, something you and I agree one."

James groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily. He had to find a way to get himself out of this.

"But, Lily, Padfoot drank from the jug! Why aren't you telling him off for that?"

"You drink from the jug too! You're as much to blame-" POP.

"Moony! Whatcha doing here?" Sirius walked up, milk jug in hand, and fist pumped Remus who had just Apparated.

"Insomnia. Figured I could come here and find something to do. Seems like a party is going on. Oh, milk!" He took the jug from Sirius and drank from the jug.

"You too? Bloody heck! Remus, you're supposed to be the sensible one!" Lily felt like pulling her hair out.

Remus, also with a milk moustache, shrugged. "Sorry, Lils, habit, I guess. My dad always did it and I guess I followed after him."

Lily rubbed her temples. She couldn't handle this anymore.

"I'm going back to bed. Keep the milk, Remus. I'll just go to the store tomorrow." Just when Lily had nestled herself back under the comfort and warmth of the blankets, she heard another POP.

"Wormtail! Have some milk!"

"I'd love some!"

Lily screamed, pulling her pillow over her head. Stupid Marauders!


	9. Her Seat

AN: This isn't actually per se an argument between them but eh, it's still the typical James getting Lily mad. Happy Readings!

**Her Seat**

14 year old Lily sighed contently. She was sitting in her favorite seat on the couch in front of the fire, reading one of her favorite books. There was a slight snow fall going on outside, it was one of those rare days where she had no homework to bother her plus it was _quiet_ in the common room. All the Marauders were out who knows where, probably hexing some poor first year. Lily was enjoying her moment of peace, the only sound of the fire crackling in front of her. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Lily dove into her book, not hearing the sound of the portrait swing open.

Before she knew it, she was being pushed off the couch and found herself landing on the floor with a loud thud. She looked up to see who had so rudely pushed her out of her seat. _Potter._

"Thanks for keeping the seat for me, Evans! I've been walking around the castle for hours with the others, setting up our newest prank. My feet are killing me. Right nice of you." He smirked as he lifted his feet and placed them on the arm rest, placing his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, the smirk still spread on his face.

Lily picked herself off the floor, book still in hand and placed her hands on her lips, giving Potter her deadliest glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over.

"Move out of my seat before I make you." Her voice was full of venom. How dare Potter just strut into the room like he owned the place (well, Lily didn't actually _see _him strut into the room but she'd bet her life on it that he did) and causally push her to the floor just so he could have a place to put his feet up! Lily balled up her fists, downright angry. Potter opened one eye to look over at Lily.

"You know, your face might stick like that if you continue to frown. We wouldn't want that to happen on your pretty face, now-Gah!" James found himself being attached by what appeared to be a book. He tried to cover his face as Lily smacked his over the head with her book, repeatedly.

"Get out of my seat now, Potter!" She smacked him with every word. James stood up, still blocking his face, yelling "Mad woman!" as he headed towards the portrait, Lily still smacking him with her book.


	10. Very Pregnant

AN: The idea of this story came from my Sadie Hawkins date. During the dance, couples had the option of getting "hitched". So, my date and I, along with the rest of our group decided to get hitched. Well, my date has ginger issues and I'm a red head. 5 minutes after we were hitched, he realized he had just gotten "married" with a red head. "No! I got married to a ginger!" Ha! Made my life, it was so funny. As a result, we argued the rest of the night and got divorced. Before the divorce but after being married, the topic of this future "non ginger wife" when she's pregnant with a "non ginger child" came up. He basically explained how he'd tell her one day how pregnant she'd look and her response follows. I had a blast, albeit the fighting. It's short but to the point. Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot line! My ginger hating date brought it up.

**Very Pregnant**

James felt the sun heating his face and knew it was morning. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to wake up, as he turned over, wrapping his arms around Lily, who was still asleep. He nestled his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. He laid his hands on her waist, pulling himself closer to his wife, leaving no space between them. Lily groaned, alerting James that she had just woken up.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss behind her ear. Lily muttered something inaudibly, evidently still tired. James chuckled. It was then he noticed how big her stomach was getting; he wasn't able to fully wrap his arms around her. He had never taken notice of this until now. She was only 7 months along, right?

Without thinking, he declared, "Lily, you're very pregnant today."

Without missing a beat, she replied, "And you're very ugly today."


	11. Cleaning

AN: At first, I was writing this with a whole other plot line intended but this came out instead. This reminds me of a scene from Howl's Moving Castle. Kuddos if you know the scene I'm referring to! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Cleaning**

Lily was performing her routine house work while her husband was away on Auror work. She enjoyed the feeling of the broom in her hand as she swept the floor, the wet cloth under her fingertips as she wiped countertops and tables and the sensation of accomplishment of a clean home when she was through. Cleaning allowed her to take her mind off things occurring in the outside world. Cleaning muggle style took time, consequently permitting Lily more time to escape from reality.

Putting elbow grease in scrubbing pots and pans allowed Lily to alleviate stress and tension that piled up in her mind and thoughts as the days of war prolonged. Growing up, Lily never understood why her mother enjoyed cleaning. As a child, Lily had always viewed it as another chore that needed to be done. It was when Lily and James were married and bought their first house did Lily find herself cleaning when she grew worried.

Finished working in the kitchen, Lily found herself in the bathroom, scrubbing the walls of the shower. It was in bad shape. Day after day of James coming home from work in dirt and filth was really taking its toll on the shower. Lily whistled along with the muggle radio as she mindlessly rearrange the endless amount of bottles that had accumulated and once she was satisfied everything looked in perfect order, made her way towards the sink and mirror.

Lily had just finished vacuuming the dining room when she heard a POP and knew her husband was home.

James, upon noticing his wife, smiled, as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, beautiful." He placed a delicate kiss behind her ear.

"James, you smell. Go take a shower." James chuckled, perfectly aware of his stench. Moody was alerted of a Death Eater meeting and wanted them to investigate further, which resulted in sneaking in the sewer lines. James unwrapped himself from Lily and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and welcome home, honey!" Lily called when she heard the bathroom door closed. Lily powered off the vacuum, pleased with her work and settled on fixing dinner next.

Lily was about ten minutes in making stew when a loud scream was heard from the bathroom, followed by a door opening and closing shut and James, wrapped in only a towel, appeared in the kitchen, sopping wet. Lily noticed the shower was still running.

"Lily, what did you do?" His voice was full of panic and Lily was thoroughly confused.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lily turned around, facing her husband, taking note of how toned his muscles were.

"Someone messed with my shampoo and conditioner bottles. I had my stuff right where I wanted them and guess what? When I went to grab my shampoo bottle, unbeknownst to me, I grabbed my conditioner and started doing my hair. Conditioner, Lily! You never put conditioner on first! Do you know how hard it is to make my hair this soft and smo- Stop laughing, Lily! This is serious! How else am I so supposed to seduce you if my hair isn't perfect?" Lily sides were hurting, she was laughing so hard. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she laughed at her ridiculous but oh so adorable husband.

"James, do you really think it was your hair that s_educed_ me?_" _ Lily whipped the tears away, clearing up her vision. She noticed a smirk was on her husband face.

"Well, that and other_ aspects_ of me." He winked suggestively for added emphasis. It didn't at all help he was still wearing just a towel. Lily blushed, understanding perfectly where he was suggesting.

"I'm sorry, James. I was cleaning the bathroom and might have rearranged some of your stuff, perhaps. I'm sure your hair will survive." She ran her hands through his hair to prove her point. Her eyes widened at the touch. Lily withdrew her hand, looked at James with a sheepish smile and added, "Maybe?"

And another scream filled the household.


	12. Borderline Creepy

AN: I've had this idea running through my mind for while now. Glad to finally get it all typed up! Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Borderline Creepy**

Lily raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the box that lay in her hands. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her! Well, pictures of her, at least. There had to be over a hundred pictures of her in this box! She scanned her eyes over the pictures, noticing some of her as young as her first year at Hogwarts all the way to her graduation and everything in between. She found pictures of her in various classes, taking notes, reading in the Common Room, eating in The Great Hall and one of her even heading into the girl's lavatory! Lily wasn't sure what to think of this discovery. She had been tidying up her and James' room and came across the box underneath James' side of the bed. She'd had to ask her husband when he came back from hanging with the guys.

2 Hours Later

When Lily heard the familiar POP of James apparating home, she grabbed the box, making sure to hide it behind her, and went to the foyer to greet him.

"How was Quidditch?" She inquired.

"You wouldn't believe it, Lils!" His eyes gleamed with joy as he narrated her the story of how Padfoot had managed to knock Wormtail off his broom, only to be saved by Moony. "It was great. Reminded me of the good ol' days of Hogwarts." James stopped, noticing Lily had something behind her. "What's that behind you?"

"That's a good question, James. I was hoping you could tell me." She slowly revealed the box. All the color in James' face disappeared. Lily swore she saw him gulp too. This should be good.

"Uh, er. Where did you find that, Hon?" James felt his heart beat louder and louder in his chest.

"Under your side of the bed. Mind telling me why it's filled with pictures of me from Hogwarts?"

"I swear Lily, I didn't know Wormtail was still taking pictures after 4th year! I thought he had given up!"

"So, what you're saying is that you _asked_ Wormtail to _follow_ me around and take pictures of me?"

"I asked him 1st year, Lily, I swear!" James held his hands in defense. "I was 11 years old! I thought you were the cutest thing I'd ever saw! I was young and stupid. I wasn't stalking you, I swear! Padfoot gave me the box after our wedding reception. He thought it would be an amusing wedding present."

"James, that is borderline creepy. No, scratch that. That is creepy. There's one of me going into the loo!"

James tugged the collar of his shirt, not quite sure how he was going to get out of this.

"Well, besides that one, the rest are actually good pictures of you. You'd never guess, but photography is a natural gift of Wormtail." Lily simply raised an eyebrow. She and James just stared at each other, nothing be said. It was finally Lily who sighed first.

"You're a dork, you know that Potter?" The famous James Potter smirk lit up his face.

"Ah, but I'm your dork, _Potter_."

AN: I'm running low on ideas for future chapters! School is making me brain dead. If you have any ideas you would like me to type up, leave a review with the idea!


	13. Flying

AN: I hate being sick. Ugh, I feel like death. I was debating between sleeping or writing this. I was in the mood to write so I gave in and began writing. Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Nah.

**Flying**

"James! Slow down!" Lily laughed as she allowed James to drag her to some unknown destination outside.

Ten minutes previous, she had been taking a nap in the Head Common room when James appeared, a huge grin on his face, informing Lily that she needed to follow him. Slightly irked at being woken up, she allowed her boyfriend to drag her by the hand, out of the room, down the stairs and out the doors.

Back in the present, James ignored Lily's request and continued at his pace, thrilled at his plan.

Lily's eyed widened when she realized where James was taking her.

"No way James," she shook her head, dropping his hand. James looked back at Lily and smiled, waving his hand forward.

"C'mon, Lils! It'll be fun!" Lily shook her head in determination.

"I'm not going on the Quidditch pitch. That's final." Lily folded her arms across her chest for added emphasis. James' smile fell from his face.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're trying to do and I'm not falling for it!" Lily turned around and started to head towards Hogwarts with thoughts of another nap, when she felt someone grab her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Lily." Lily stood where she was, ignoring James. "Turn around, please?" Lily groaned, trying to think of ways she could get out of this. When she found none, she turned around slowly.

"I'm not flying," she stated simply. James shrugged.

"That's fine. I'll do the flying."

Lily's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"I do the flying, you can just ride along." Lily furiously shook her head, repeatedly saying no.

"No. No. No. No. No! I am not getting on broom and there's no way in Merlin's name will you get me on one!" James was about to retort when he stopped. A sudden realization hit him.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you? That's why you won't join the Quidditch team! Tsk, tsk. Lily." James shook his head. "You'll never overcome your fear if you never step outside your comfort zone."

"So what if I'm afraid of heights? I grew up as a muggle, Potter, in case you forgot. Flying isn't the normal means of transportation with them. I like my feet to stay on the ground and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Despite knowing he was trouble, James couldn't help but smirk. Lily was too cute when she was mad. Lily glared at him, knowing he was forming a plan.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to work."

James raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Accio broom!" As soon as Lily heard the words, she took off running. James laughed, giving her a couple seconds head start. As soon as his broom reached him, he hopped on and flew towards his girlfriend, halfway towards the doors. Too bad for her, blooms are faster than running.

James lowered the broom and just when Lily was within reach, he scoped her up and placed her behind him, all the while, Lily was screaming bloody murder.

"James Potter, I'm going to murder youuuuu!" Her last word ended in a scream as James flew higher and higher off the ground. Lily held a death grip around James torso, her eyes closed shut. "Let me down!" She began using colorful language that shocked even James.

"Lily! Shut up!" Lily's response was to smack James on the back on the head. James' laughter shook Lily. "Alright, I probably deserved that but if you would stop screaming, you'd be able to enjoy the view. Just have fun."

Lily, whose eyes had opened when she smacked James, hesitantly looked about her. She realized they were flying around on the Quidditch Pitch. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it all. She was able to see across the Great Lake, spreading far across the horizon. The lake, Lily noticed, looked like a sea of glass. No disturbance in the water. It was quite breathtaking. As James flew around, she was able to see over the Forbidden Forest. It instantly reminded her of Halloween. The dark, forbidding feeling it cast was incredible. Lily couldn't even begin to describe Hogwarts. She always thought it looked magical (no pun intended) but flying gave it a whole new look. The torrents, the stones, all the windows, she didn't know any words that could even begin to describe what see saw.

James turned to look over his shoulder at Lily. Her eyes were wide and looking everywhere. She couldn't keep her eyes in one spot; she was taking it all in. James gave a small chuckle, breaking Lily out of her gaze. When she saw he was looking at her, and _not_ looking in front, she shrieked.

"Keep your eyes ahead!"

"Relax, Lils. I know where we're going. I've been flying for years. Sheesh, give me some credit." Lily playfully swatted James' shoulder.

"Oh, be quiet. No need to inflate your head even more." James laughed and started to slow down when he heard Lily's stomach growl. He came to a gentle stop, hovering a few feet above the ground. Lily hopped off, followed by James.

"Why'd you stop?" Lily asked.

"I heard your stomach growl. Thought you were hungry. It is time for Dinner." Lily was about to protest when her stomach growled so loud she couldn't deny it. James smirked.

"Told ya." Lily rolled her eyes but gave James' a quick kiss on the lips. James instantly wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her close. Lily laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Promise me one thing, James?"

"Anything."

"Never put me on a broom again."

AN: Review if you have any ideas you would like to see!


	14. Pinky Promise

AN: So sorry for the wait! School has been death. Writer's block has been death! Hope you enjoy!

Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Pinky Promise**

Lily raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Lily, I sweat that's what happened! We have to name him Sirius Jr! He and I promised each other we would!"

"James, you just told me that you were both 13 when you made that ridiculous promise! It doesn't hold still anymore."

James shifted his weight to the other food, running a hand through his hair. "We, uh…pinky promised."

Lily tried to hide her laugh. "Pink promise? That's a muggle children thing. How did you and Padfoot know about it?"

He shifted his weight to the other foot. "Moony told us about it. You see, err…Padfoot and I had planned to make the Unbreakable Vow. Moony caught us in the act and stopped us before anything permanent was done. He then explained what the pinky promise was so we did that instead."

"James, just because you and Sirius made a promise to name your firstborns after each other does not mean that I have to name my first born after him. His name will be Harry James!" Lily stomped her foot. Stupid hormones…

"Lily, please! If Padfoot were to find out that I didn't stick to our promise, he'd kill me!"

Lily waddled over to her distressed husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius James Potter is too creepy of a name for me, James. _Harry_ James Potter will at least allow me to sleep at night."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honey, I know Sirius is your best friend. If you were gay, you'd probably be married to him. Thankfully, you're not gay. However, this baby," Lily picked up James' hand to place them on her stomach. "This baby, is between you and I. Not Sirius. He didn't help create this miracle. As such, we're not naming him after your best friend due to a promise that you dimwittedly made 6 years ago. Besides, I don't want our child to grow up like Sirius. I already have to deal with you."

"But Lily, we_ have_ too! Moony said..." James stopped. He took a big gulp before continuing. "Moony said that if we break the pink promise, we would have to get our pinky cut off!"

Lily burst out laughing. She clutched her sides, her laughing overtaking her whole body. A few tears slipped out.

After wiping away the tears that leaked out, she tried to look at her husband.

"James, honey." She allowed a few more laughs to come out before continuing. "He lied to you. You don't get your pinky cut off if you break a pinky promise." James blinked.

"You…you don't? But Moony said so! Moony would never lie!"

"He probably only told you that to get you two to agree!"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"James, he was friends with you and Sirius. Of course he would."

An: If you have any ideas that you would like to see, just review!


	15. One of Those Moods

Disclaimer: I wish.

AN: My mommy came home today with a pomegranate for me. I hadn't had one in forever. Mmm, it was so good! It got me thinking of Lily wanting one. Hope you enjoy!

Happy Readings!

**One of _Those_ Moods**

Lily was in one of her...um, _moods_ again, which meant I was screwed and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it besides do as she commands. If I do as she tells me, then she's happy. A happy Lily is a happy James. Correction, a happy _pregnant_ Lily is a happy James.

"James, honey, please? I seriously feel like I'm about to explode if I don't get eat one this very moment." Lily was pleading with her eyes. It wasn't fair when she did that. She knew I was always a goner…

I ran my hands through my hair and glanced at the clock. "Err, you do realize it's like 3 in the morning? What store is goin-"

" Potter , I need a pomegranate right now or else I'm going to cut off some of your limbs!"

Holy Freakin' Merlin's pants.

I put my hands up in defense and started backing away from my very pregnant, very hormonal, very pissed off wife. "Ok, ok. Calm down, Lily. I'll go find you a pomegranate. No need to severe off any limbs anytime soon." With that, I disapparated to the only place I could think of to help me in my current situation.

"Moony! Help!" I heard some groaning to my left and turned. I was in Moony's room and he was asleep on his bed. I walked over to the side and shook him.

"Moony! Wake up! Lily is having one her cravings right now and she wants a pomegranate! I don't know where to find one at 3am!" Moony peaked one eye opened.

"Prongs, just go to a muggle grocery store that's open 24/7. They might have one. Now let me sleep. It was the full moon the other day. I'm exhausted." Moony's snores that followed told he had fallen back asleep.

I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. Why was she doing this to me? I apparated to an alley in London and walked the streets, searching for a store that would save me.

I nearly cried when I found a 24/7 store, an hour later. Scratch that, I did cry when I found a store. It was raining and cold and lucky me, I had forgotten my coat. The thought of bringing a coat didn't cross my mind as I was in a hurry to get away from my pissed off wife. I didn't dare apparated back without a pomegranate, even if it was to retrieve coat.

I went to the produce isle and prayed to every God in the heavens that I would find the stupid fruit.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help looking for something?" I nearly jumped out of my pants when I heard the voice. I turned around and saw a female muggle worker standing in front of me. She looked bored, twirling her blonde hair in a finger.

"Oh, um. Do you have any pomegranates?"

"No, sir, we don't. I'm sorry." She turned around and left, seeing as she couldn't be of any help to me. I literally felt my heart drop to the floor. I was a dead man. A dead man who was going to get his limbs severed off by his wife. I gulped.

Upon noticing there was no one around in the store or on the streets, I apparated to the next best place I could think off.

"PADFOOT!"

"Prongs, mate, no need to yell. I'm awake." Padfoot walked out of the kitchen, eating a banana, and walked into the living room. I frantically ran up to him, placing my hands on his shoulder.

"Do you have, by any chance, have a pomegranate? Lily is going to murder me if I don't come back home with one!" Padfoot took another bit of his banana before answering.

"Why does Mrs. Lady Prongs need a pomegranate? Shouldn't she be asleep right now? I read somewhere that pregnant woman sleep a lot." He took another bite.

"Padfoot," I whined. "Just answer the question? Do you, or do you not, have a pomegranate that I can take to my wife."

"Yeah, in the fridge. I stole it from Moony's stash a few hours ago."

"Moony's _stash_? As in, he has some right now, this very instant?"

"I would assume so. He had like 10 in the fridge when I went over a few hours ago, to see how he was coping, with the full moon being just a few days ago. Not sure how he got them." He placed the rest of his banana in his mouth, swallowed and grinned. "Glad to help you out with your material problems, mate. Tell the Mrs I said hey! 'Night."

I was going to slowly murder Moony in his sleep.


	16. House Elf

AN: How can a story about arguments between Lily and James not include a time when James asks her out? Well, here it is. Short but I hope you like it! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**House Elf**

"No, Potter! When will you get it through your thick skull I'll never go out with you! I'd rather go out with a house-elf!"

"A _house-elf_?" 15 year old James spat the word like it was rotten. "B-b-but they're ugly, small, dirty and pathetic! Plus they aren't even human! Would you really want to go out with something that isn't the same _species_ as you? "

Lily thought about this, her finger tapping her chin. "Yes. Yes I would. I would rather date anyone or anything other than _you_!"

"But, Evans! Just one date! Please!" James begged.

"No! Just bloody leave me alone!" Lily temper was rising. She began walking away to class but stopped when James cried out, "I'll bring my house elf on the date!" Lily turned around, walked up to him and slapped him hard across his face, leaving a hand print.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed.

In the corner of the corridor, hiding, was Lily's friend Alice and James' friend Remus.

"Bet you 3 gallons, they'll get married." Alice whispered. Remus looked over to Lily and James, studied them for a bit before replying.

"You're on."


	17. Behave

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me! Thank you thank you thank you! Also, thank you for those you have favorited the story! It, too, means a lot! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Behave**

Lily was trying her hardest to ignore James but was having a rather difficult time.

"James…" She felt her eye close as James continued his kisses down her neck. No. She needed to finish this Potions essay. "James, stop. I have to finish this."

"No you don't. It's not due 'till next week," he mumbled against her neck.

"If you don't stop, I'm getting off your lap and getting my own chair." Lily grinned when she felt his lips disappear from her neck.

She turned to look at him. "Behave."

James put his right hand in the air. "I promise." Lily studied her boyfriend for a few seconds before she turned around and began writing.

James put his hand down and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her closer to him. When Lily didn't complain, he gently rested his chin on her right shoulder, getting a clear view of her essay. The urge to kiss her neck was becoming too much for him. Just as he started to turn his head to place his lips against her neck, he noticed something.

"You spelled 'wolfsbane' wrong," James chuckled. "Pretty sure there isn't an 'e' at the end of wolf." When Lily threw her quill down, James knew he was in trouble. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"James freaking Potter! It's because of _you_," she poked his chest. "I can't concentrate on my essay! I told you to behave!" She started to wiggle herself out of his grip but James held his grip tighter.

"Oh, no you don't." James took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

Butterflies flew rapidly around in Lily's stomach. She wasn't going to let him win. With James attention on her neck instead of his grip, she was able to free herself from his him, quickly gathered her things and stood about 3 feet from him. Lily laughed when she saw the look of shock then disappointment cross James' face.

"I did say if you didn't behave, I was going to find a seat somewhere else. I think my room will suffice." She turned around and started heading towards the Head Girl's room when she felt James' arm grab her from behind. She shrieked when she felt her feet leave the floor and was now heading towards the couch.

"Put me down, Potter!" she screamed.

"As you wish." She felt herself fall onto the couch with James coming on top of her. She was about to protest when his lips crashed onto hers.

Lily then knew, at the moment, that essay wasn't going to get finished today.


	18. Nicknames

AN: Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews! Happy New Years!

Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapter (so original, I know...)

**Nicknames**

Lily was resting on her couch, eyes closed. She was enjoying the rare quietness in her home. The boys were gone. All four of them. She let slip a smile. When she married James, she never thought she would have gained three extra men as well.

All the chores were done and it was a warm, sunny Saturday. She let out a content sigh. This day was perfect.

"I'm home, honey buns!"

Lily opened one eye at the unusual nickname. She opened the other eye to see her husband walking in front of the couch.

"Honey bun?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that? Would you prefer Kitten?"

Lily laughed. "I'm not sure, actually. Whatever happened to just Lily?" James plopped down on the couch, next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"While I was out with the guys, I got thinking I needed more nick names for you. What do you think of Boo? Would you like to be my Boo?"James presented his famous smirk type grin, trying to be seductive. Lily burst out laughing.

"I don't think I could keep a straight face if you called me Boo." James ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of another one.

"What about, Pookie?"

"James, that sounds like something a child would name their stuffed bear."

"Hmm, will you be my Ginger Snap Cookie?"

Lily grabbed the nearest pillow from the couch and smacked him in the face. "Nope." She smirked.

James readjusted his glasses. "Doll face?"

Lily faked a yawned. "Nah."

"Snuggle bear?"

"You snuggle more than I do!" James ran a hand over the base of his neck. This wasn't as easy as he thought.

James eyes lit up at a sudden inspiration.

"Sex kitten!" Lily turned to face her husband, eyes wide.

"_What_?"

James wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively. He leaned over, lips hovering over Lily's ear. Lily felt the heat from his breath on her ear and a shiver ran through her body.

"You know, I spent a good amount of time with the mates today. How about you and I share some bonding time?" Lily rolled her eyes. She leaned away from her husband, noting how he still had a suggestive smirk on his face.

"We can spend this bonding time together when you come up with a better nickname than Sex Kitten!"

James pulled Lily onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I missed you today, Sexy Kitty."

"Oh gosh, James. Please, something else." James started kissing her neck.

"What's wrong, Sexy Kitten?" He kissed his way up her neck to her face.

"You're making me sound like some muggle stripper!" James removed his lips away from Lily's face, eyebrows raised up in confusion.

"What's a muggle stripper?"


	19. Haircut

AN: I got a haircut the other day. My mom did it. I wanted a trim, to get rid of the split-ends but it ended up being a hair cut. Grr. I'm trying to grow my hair out...sigh. Oh well. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Haircut**

"James, seriously, you're blowing this out of proportion. Quite acting like a first year who just learned about exams."

James shook his head, furiously. "No. No. No. I'm not doing it. You're not getting anywhere near me or my hair!" Before Lily could respond or strangle her husband, James disapparated.

Lily felt like simultaneously screaming and laughing. James, her husband of just a few weeks, was being ridiculous. It was just a simple haircut! Although she was enjoying the length, she knew it was time for it to be cut. She tried to consult him about it just now, during breakfast, but the conversation didn't turn out as planned. Lily huffed.

"Fine, if he's going to act like a big baby, so be it. I'll get him sooner or later." With a flick of her wand, the dishes were gathered from the table and floated towards the sink. The rest over food, with another flick, drifted into the fridge.

It was a Saturday, James' day of work so she knew he was off with the guys, probably whining about how his mean wifey tried to cut his hair. She wondered how his mother got him to go through with it.

Lily was surprised when she heard the familiar POP coming from the living room. He had only left 5 minutes ago…

"James?" She peaked her head around the corner, seeing her husband, looking quite downtrodden. When he heard Lily's voice, he looked up.

"Moony refused to feed me." Lily sighed and walked out of the kitchen. When she reached her husband, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned back slightly, so she could see up to his face.

"You went to Remus'? I would have thought Sirius would be first on the list."

"He was. He wasn't home so I popped over to Remus. He took one look at me and said I wasn't getting anything. I came back here because I at least know I'll get fed."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'll feed you?"

James pulled Lily closer to him and kissed her on the head. "Because you love me and adore me and you can't get rid of me."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a dog." She pushed herself away from James' chest so she could reach her hand up and ruffle his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Before her hand even touched a strand, Lily saw James unwrap his arms from around her and dash out of the living room. She heard the sound of the bedroom door slam shut followed by a click.

Oh, he was going to get it.

She pulled her wand out from her jeans and marched up to the door. She tried the passive approach first. She knocked on the door.

"James, sweetie. Can I come in?"

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Please?" No answer. Lily groaned. She massaged her temples for a second, preparing for her next attack.

"You leave me no choice then." Pointing her wand at the door, she whispered "Alohomora". The door unlocked. She counted to three before swinging the door open, found James standing over by the bed and shouted "Expelliamus" followed by "Locomotor Mortis!"

Once James realized what happened, he cursed. Lily laughed as he walked over to her husband, who was currently trapped in place. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Gotcha." James cursed again.

"Quit whining."

"But…it's my hair. You know how much I love my hair." Lily sighed.

"Yes, I do. I love your hair as well. But the length is getting ridiculous! You're beginning to look like e a homeless muggle! It grows back, Hun. I promise, it does. Be glad I'm not doing this the muggle way. Now, shut up."

Lily recited the spell and watched as James' hair grew shorter. She smiled brightly when the hair stopped shortening; her James was back. Not the homeless man she swear she's been living with for the past week. She muttered the counter curse and handed James his wand back.

"There. Now I can actually see your eyes again."

"I hate haircuts," James mumbled.


	20. The Bruise

AN: So sorry I haven't updated much with this. I have just been so busy with life. Like, I started college and moved into an apartment! Yay!

The Bruise

"Lily! Come on! Just this once. It'll be fun." James put on his puppy dog face for added effect.

"You know, Padfoot does that better," I smirked.

"Then I'll go get him and make him do it so you'll agree! Please Lily, I'm literally begging you right now."

"Why do you want to do this? It's completely stupid and pretty barbaric , actually."

"Lily, Lily, Lily, have you even ever had one before? It's far from barbaric."

"No, I haven't, if you must know but I've seen enough girls walking around Hogwarts to know that they look painful and I don't see the appeal in them at all."

"Gorgeous, please. Let me give you one and you'll understand. I'll be gentle, I promise. It won't even show up that much."

James and I were currently in the nearest broom closet discussing whether or not I would allow James to give me a hickey while everyone else was probably in bed. I couldn't remember the time but I was pretty sure it was after curfew. Gotta love head boy and girl privileges…being able to start out late.

James started kissing my neck at which my knees started to feel weak. I groaned.

"Fine! But promise me it won't look that bad."

"I promise. I'll be careful. " His breath on my neck nearly sent me into a hypnotic trance.

The next morning

"POTTER! YOU LIAR!"

James woke with a start and shot up in bed. He looked around and saw that his fellow marauders had woken up to the sound of Lily's screams. His eyes finally adjusted on Lily who was standing over his bed looking pretty pissed off.

James rubbed the sleep form his eyes, "What's up, Lils?"

"You said it wouldn't show it but look at it! It's _purple_!" Lily pointed to her neck where sure enough, the hickey he had placed there last night was a deep shade of purple. And fairly large. James felt himself smirking.

"Looks like I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

Lily grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked her boyfriend over the head with it.

"I have to go to classes with this! There isn't enough makeup in the world to be able to cover this up! I've tried and the only scarf I own doesn't even cover it all. People would still see it and Alice, Dorcas, and Mary refuse to lend me theirs. They think I should strut around Hogwarts with it, proudly showing it off! People are going to think I'm a slut with a hickey this huge! You said it wouldn't be this bad!

"Lily, breathe. You're fine. No one is going to think you're a slut. If anything, they'll all be jealous because you have such a talented boyfriend." James was still smirking. He did indeed feel proud of himself.

"You twit!" Lily screamed and marched out of the room.

James looked over to his fellow dorm mates for help. Remus was the first to respond.

"Well, to be honest, mate, it does look like you punched her in the throat."


	21. Head Boy?

"Potter, give Remus back his Head Boy badge. Now."

"Er, Lily," James shifted his weight to his other leg while running a hand through his hair, mainly out of habit and nerves. His Head Boy badge was shining proudly on his chest. "Remus isn't Head Boy. I am."

Lily narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Potter. Dumbledore isn't daft."

"He's telling the truth, Lily. I was just surprised as you are when he told me," Remus explained, getting up from his seat.

Lily turned around and stared at Remus. "There is no way. This is simply another one of your pranks." Remus shook his head. The remaining Prefects stayed silent, not wanting to be pulled into a Lily and James conflict.

James walked up and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily shrugged it off. "Don't touch me. This can't be happening. This isn't funny. Pretending to be Head Boy? Won't you ever grow up?"

James whole physique changed as he took a step back. "What is your problem? We have a meeting we have to conduct and we're getting nothing accomplished with your inability to get over the fact I'm Head Boy," He took a deep breath and turned around to look at the Prefects. "Okay, first thing we should do is set up a patrol schedule for everyone. Times, routes, that sort of thing."

Lily couldn't believe what was happening. Was James Potter conducting a Prefect meeting? This had to be a prank. They must have gotten Dumbledore involved with it.

"Excuse me?" Lily interrupted. "I'm sorry I find it hard to believe that the most pompous, egotistical, jerk at Hogwarts is now someone who I have to work side by side with for my last year at Hogwarts. There has got to be a mistake! Quit with the act. You aren't fooling anyone."

"Do you even hear yourself, Evans? You are acting very immature about all of this."

Lily's mouth dropped open. She started at James then back to Remus and then to the Prefects who looked very scared. She walked up towards James, her hand held out.  
>"Give that back to Remus or whoever it was that you stole-"<p>

"Will you please just shut up! I didn't steal this from anyone and I'm hurt you seem to think of me as a thief. Can we please deal with our personal issues later? Right now, we have to get schedules up for rounds." He gestured towards the prefects.

Lily felt like she had been smacked in the face. Potter was acting so…mature? When she look around and realized just how big of a scene she had been making, she felt her cheeks go red. She'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this later. There can't be anyway that Potter was Head Boy. He hadn't even been a Prefect before!

She looked at Remus and he just gave her a small smile. She turned her head in the direction of Potter who was talking about rounds with the others. What was _wrong_ with him? And why did she have the sudden desire to run her hands through his hair?

AN: Hopefully, with it being the summer, I'll be able to spend more time writing! I just have a hard time thinking up of ideas hence why it takes me forever to post. Hope you enjoyed! Happy Readings!


	22. Compromise: A Foreign Concept

Disclaimer: Nope.

"James, honey, I've decided that our wedding colors are going to be blue and white." Lily Evans announced over the morning paper at breakfast. Recent graduates of Hogwarts, Lily and James were having breakfast together at the Potter's home discussing wedding plans.

"Scarlet and gold."

"Excuse me?" Lily looked up over the newspaper.

"Scarlet and gold? You know, Gryffindor colors? Forgotten your heritage already? Tsk tsk, Lily. Shame on you." James was shaking his head as he spoke and took a bite of his toast.

"I haven't forgotten. I was just surprised. But, knowing you, I shouldn't have," Lily sighed. "But really? You want Gryffindor to be our wedding colors?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? Gryffindor pride till the day we die." James announced, buffing out his chest proudly.

Lily shook her head.

"Our wedding, James, should be putting the focus on us; you and me. Not Gryffindor and it'd be too cliché. I think blue and white would be gorgeous."

"Red and yellow?" James suggested.

"Those are the same colors, you dimwit! We're going with blue and white and that's that." Lily went back to reading the Daily Prophet.

"They aren't the same color! There different shades! And we both have to agree on this. You just can't decide "that's that"." James imitated Lily as he spoke but it was far from sounding like his fiancée.

Lily was about to argue when she paused. "I do not sound like that!"

Raising an eyebrow, James asked "Have you heard yourself talk?"

Lily threw her hands up in the air and shouted.

"Arg! Why can't we ever decide on anything?"

"Because maybe you seem to think you're the boss who knows everything and never need my input!"

"I do not think like that!"

"You just told me that you wanted _our_ colors, emphasis on _our _colors, to be blue and white and didn't even ask for my opinion and when I gave you my opinion, you shot it down without a second thought!"

"Because your idea was too cliché! We've been surrounded by scarlet and gold for the past seven years. Maybe I want something different. There are other colors out in the world in case you didn't know."

"Are you too really arguing over _colors_?"

The unexpected voice threw the couple off their guard and paused in the middle of their yelling to see Remus looking through the fridge.

"What are you doing here Moony?" James asked.

"Padfoot was here while you guys were yelling, got scared, and told me to intervene. Thought I'd help myself to one of your mother's delightful apple pies while I was here as well." Remus pulled away from the fridge, bringing out one of Mrs. Potter's famous apple pie.

"Padfoot was here?" Lily inquired, bewildered.

"Yeah, he apparated over, heard the two of you arguing, and apparated over to me. He failed to mention you guys were arguing over wedding colors though. Can't you find something better to argue over? But alas, what exactly is the problem?"

James and Lily started talking at the same time, each explaining the situation to Remus.

"Potter wants-"

"She never-"

"Gryffindor-"

"I just want-"

"I'm too controlling apparently-"

Remus, upon understanding the situation, pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the arguing couple and instant quiet was obtained in the kitchen.

"I love you both, dearly, I do, but how you guys have yet to murder each other is beyond me. Now, per my understanding, Lily doesn't want Gryffindor to be the colors of the wedding which is understandable. James, I know you bleed scarlet and gold but not everything is about Gryffindor. This is about marriage and the love you have for each other."

James was trying to argue as he was moving his mouth rapidly and wailing his arms around but Remus just told him to "Hush up" and turned to look at Lily who was glaring daggers at Remus.

"Now Lily, I've known you for a long time. Sometimes you can be little controlling. So, what I think would be best here is a compromise. It's probably a foreign concept to the two of you but once you learn it, I think it will enhance your relationship greatly. It's where you take the best of both ideas and put them together. How about red and white as the colors? Red from Gryffindor and white from Lily's?"

Removing the charm from the couple, Remus allowed the two to give in their two cents.

Lily, hesitant, spoke first. "I'm willing to do that. I think red and white would be lovely. What do you think, James?"

"Sounds good to me. Lily looks sexy around red." He winked over to his fiancée who just sighed but smiled.

Remus, who saw that the couple was now content (for the moment at least), disapparated with the thought "The day they stop arguing is the day I let Padfoot beat me at wizard chess."


End file.
